


Caught In A Moment

by sweetenerrollins



Category: Celebrities - Fandom, Wonder Woman (2017), dceu cast, marvel cast - Fandom
Genre: Don‘t get all hot and heavy on a kitchen bench. Unless you live alone then that’s cool., F/M, Interuptions, Jealousy, Kissing, Making Out, Nothing life threatening, Reader-Insert, Sexual Fantasy, nothing to major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetenerrollins/pseuds/sweetenerrollins
Summary: Imagine Chris Pine & Chris Evans both falling in love with you and fighting for your love





	Caught In A Moment

“Thank you for tonight, it was amazing.” you spoke, as Chris walked you to your front door. Turning around to face him.

Your mind wandering off to dirty thoughts, as you stared at his lips. Not listening to what he was saying. God, you wanted those lips on your badly as your hands gripped his dirty blonde hair. His hands sliding down to your waist.

Chris stared at you intently, waiting for your answer.

“Y/n.” he spoke again, making you snap out of your sexual fantasy.

“What?” you asked, again, biting your lip. Your heart beating fast.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go on another date with me tomorrow?” Chris asked.

“I’d love to.” You answered, making Chris smile.

Chris’s hands cupped the side of your face. His lips touching yours gently. Your hands gripping his sides.

Chris quickly pulled away, biting his lip.

“Do you, maybe want to like, come in and hang out?” you asked, silently cursing yourself. As his bright blue eyes stared at you.

“I mean only if you want to.” you rumbled, only stopping when his lips collide with yours.

“I’d take that as a yes.” You moaned, as his lips moved down to your neck. Pinning you against your door.

One of your hand gripped Chris’s jacket tightly, while the other one searched for your keys. You let out a groan, as you dropped your house keys.

“Sorry.” You mumbled, quickly squatting down and picking them up, your back facing Chris. Putting the key into the keyhole.

Chris brushed your hair to the side, his lips touching your neck sucking lightly. A gasp escaped your lips. You quickly turned the key, unlocking the door, and turning the handle. The door let out a creak as it opened.

Turning around to face him, as you stood in the threshold. Chris picked you up, your legs wrapping around his waist, as your lips

Chris walked forward, sitting you on the edge of the kitchen counter. You quickly took his jacket off, throwing it onto the floor, your fingers undoing the buttons on his white dress shirt, while he unzipped the back of your dress. Breaking the kiss, so he could take it off you. Chris threw your dress behind you.

His lips capturing yours again. While you took his shirt off. Chris hiked himself up the counter. Pushing your back onto the cold marble surface. Chris leaned closer to you, as he continued to kiss you. Your hand moved down towards his sides, while his hand stroked your thigh. The kiss getting more intense. Just as you felt Chris’s hand rested on your hip. A loud voice pierced through the room.

 

“That’s not very sanitary.” Chris spoke, cringing at the sight of you and pine making out on the counter. To say he was disappointed was an understatement. That should be him that’s on top of you.

Both you and Chris pulled away from each other, both Chrises glaring at each other …


End file.
